


Relative Rivalries

by SoHereWeAre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Analingus, Brother/Sister Incest, Competition, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forest Sex, Humorous Ending, Incest, Jealousy, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rivalry, Robbsa, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex in the woods, Sibling Incest, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Voyeurism, jonarya - Freeform, jonrya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHereWeAre/pseuds/SoHereWeAre
Summary: For the Asoiaf Rarepairs prompt on Tumblr:Arya x Jon, Robb x Sansa : CompetitionNSFW Moodboard by Twisty88 - thank you!! :)





	Relative Rivalries

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165748359@N03/43270968894/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 

Jon felt like a thief in the night - well, one half of thieves in the night, really - as he stumbled deeper into the thick of the woods with Arya in tow, her small hand secured in his. With his other hand he nervously waded through shrubs and around tall, looming trees, swatting at offending branches and leaves, trying to remain cool and stealthy and ignoring the guilt that has been creeping up inside of him ever since he agreed to go with the whole family on their getaway. His conscience manifested in the slight figure so near to him he could hear her light breathing, which he knew was from excitement rather than exertion. 

He could hear his own heart hammering but hoped Arya couldn't hear it. He wanted to be the confident one navigating her for a change but of course this was her idea. It wasn't as if she had to say explicitly what they were doing escaping their cabins in the dead of night, not even taking a flashlight to help guide their way. It didn't matter anyway; the moon was bright in the clear sky and gave enough moonlight peeking through the spaces to find their way. Although, at this point, Jon wasn't sure where they were really going. He wanted to ask Arya, who came here yearly with all the Stark clan, but he also didn't want to be told concise directions. It would mean Arya knew of a perfect makeout spot and even though they had been sneaking around and giving a new meaning to kissing cousins for almost a year now, he didn't want to imagine her taking previous boyfriends into the woods for a thrill at the midnight hour.

Maybe they should be past the whole teenage sneaking around act, with them now both being adults, but Jon wasn't ready to confess to anyone how close they truly had become. True, in the state they lived they could feasibly marry each other, but Jon squirmed at the thought of coming clean to his adored mother and his Uncle Ned, and no amount of hard teasing from Arya could prompt him to a bare confession. Not to mention he would evoke the wrath of Catelyn, who always seemed to dislike him for some reason. Even though Sansa was her favorite and Arya was more Ned's, he was sure she would be furious. He knew Bran and Rickon would just shrug about it. Then there was Robb. Robb, who was more a brother than a cousin; Robb, the only guy his own age he actually looked up to. He might strangle him if he knew Jon was wetting his cock in his baby sister and the fact that Jon was their cousin. Well, no, not wetting his cock. Making love. Yes, that is what he was doing with Arya. Wasn't it?

Neither of them were overly flowery with their words, like the text he received from her when they were at tonight's camp fire roasting marshmallows with everyone chatting. _Fuck in the woods_ , she sent to him. He tried to remain impassive to everyone as he texted back to her: _Meet you by the SUV_. His cock had stirred at her text while he stuffed a burnt marshmallow in his mouth as a distraction while avoiding meeting anyone's gaze. He eagerly waited for the boys to fall asleep before he slipped out of their cabin and feigned sleep when Robb got up and crept out, probably slinking out to have a smoke. Robb may be practically perfect in every way, but his one vice was those damn cigarettes. Arya sent a text about a half hour later and he cursed under his breath, but the desire to be with her made him slip out anyway before his cousin had returned. Thankfully Robb wasn't smoking by the cars and he wasted no time in grabbing Arya's hand and they nearly sprinted away from the cabins before anyone could catch them. She looked so tempting in her tan shorts showing her slim but muscled legs and her navy blue tank top clinging to her full breasts. Her shoulder-length dark hair was pulled back in a smooth low ponytail, and her grey eyes sparkled mischievously.

Presently he was leading them maybe too far into the woods at Arya's urging and he regretted not bringing breadcrumbs or a flashlight, or both. At least it was still warm out so if they were stranded for the rest of the night they wouldn't be cold. No, no chance of cold when he was perspiring with his heart in his mouth. He really needed to get over himself. Arya would not put up with a jittery lover for long. She was already annoyed at his constant restraint, urging him to let loose and leave his guilt behind.

A hooting of an owl cut through the silence but immediately after that, Jon stopped dead in his tracks. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him but he thought he heard -

An abrupt tug on his hand made him stop short.

"Jon!" Arya, usually incapable of whispering, spoke so softly he could barely hear. "Do you hear that?"

At first he had visions of a crazed serial killer in the woods, chopping up nubile attractive couples into little pieces before feeding them to his cannibal brethren. Maybe the sounds were of the latest victim. He scoffed at himself and proceeded cautiously, his grip on Arya tightening. Only the Starks were on this stretch of forest property, miles of wilderness owned by the family through the centuries. Arya took the lead. Fearless, curious Arya. She pulled him along towards the sounds gaining in volume. He could hear it clearly now, the little cries, unmistakably female. He suddenly wanted to tell Arya to abort their mission and go back to the cabins, save their tryst for when they were safe in the confines of his apartment or hers, but any words he meant to form died on his lips as Arya stopped short in front of a towering tree and massive shrubbery. She knelt down into the earth and grass, parting some of the branches. Jon had a lovely view of her delicate shoulders and upper back, tanned and tattooed, as well as her curved posterior. 

Whatever Arya saw made her gasp and she froze. He waited for a moment for a commentary but surprisingly nothing came so he dropped down beside her, following her lead and spreading thin branches to view what took her ability to talk away. His shoulders brushed hers and he could feel the tension in them but it was forgotten when he received his eyeful of something he couldn't register for a moment or two.

The view was of a small pond area surrounded by rocks and untouched flora with the trees seemingly leaning into the encasement. It was a small, maybe the size of a large kiddie pool, and It caught the light of the moon in small glimmers. Off the to left was a wide, low tree stump, a perfect place to sit with your girl and hold hands and enjoy the silence.

Or, apparently, kneel before your sister's spread legs.

Jon blinked hard to make sure he was truly seeing what he was seeing, but the scene did not magically disappear and neither did the sounds. He wanted to yank Arya away, make sure she wasn't in shock or something, but all he could do was stare in horror and awe as he took in what was happening before him.

Sansa was reclining on the stump, naked from the waist down, her pink frilly top - the one Arya had chided as impractical for camping - pushed up above her breasts. Her head was tilted back, auburn hair streaming down her back, her eyes closed. Of course her mouth was open, eliciting tiny peals of moans and whimpers and cries. Her long pale legs were spread wide and her hands gripped the curled head of Robb to her center. There was no illusion about what Robb Stark was doing to his own sister.

Robb. Sansa. Jon had always envied Robb, who seemed better than him at everything. School, college, sports, talking to girls, how he dressed and looked, even playing cards and drinking. It was hard to dislike Robb even though he seemed to best him at everything. He always dated the prettiest girls, too, the ones Jon was always so tongue-tied around. Yet now it made sense to him, how Robb casually dated but never really seemed to stick to a girl or get serious about them. 

Now he knew why. He already had a girl. Sansa, his sister.

Sansa, prim and prissy and annoyingly cold. Sansa, always so concerned about being perfect and ladylike was pressing her brother's head to her shaved cunt, looking debauched and not much like the ice-princess he always took her to be. Jon's thoughts of Sansa and sex were pretty much imagining her the type to close her eyes and lay like the dead in the dark waiting for it to be over. Reality was quite the opposite and the sight of his attractive cousins lost in the moment hardened his cock instantly, much to his shame. He could hear his heart beating rapidly and he swallowed hard when Sansa cried out and after a moment pulled Robb's face away, only to bring him up for a kiss. Robb, still dressed in his black t-shirt and dark-rinse jeans, didn't hesitate to kiss her and Jon marveled at Sansa's lack of inhibitions in tasting him after he went down on her. Arya never minded it, but Arya was his sexy, wild, adventurous lover. Sansa was the Frigid Queen. Well, not with Robb, it seemed.

Apparently it was Robb's turn because no sooner did he shuck off Sansa's shirt did they change positions, Sansa unzipping him while Robb reached down to caress her pink-tipped, generous breasts. What she exposed to their sight was a well-endowed cock. Of course. Robb Stark's junk just had to be a satisfying size, didn't it? For a moment Jon allowed a bit of jealousy to creep in before inadvertently groaning along with Robb. Instead of throwing his head back like Sansa had, Robb looked intently down at her, one hand weaving in her hair while the other touched her face. It seemed like a gentle and loving gesture in contrast to the tawdry blowjob his sister was giving him. Jon swore he could hear the wet wounds of her mouth while her hands stroked Robb's base. 

Sansa worked him but not for long before he moved her away, stripping out of the rest of his clothes. Robb was a goddamn Adonis and Sansa was a mirrored body of perfection, a reflection of him. Like they were made for each other. Matching hair and eyes and skin, they were a tangle of it as they fell to the ground by the pond, kissing and murmuring words Jon strained to hear. _Love you, you're mine, beautiful, always_ \- words of endearment. 

Jon wanted to drag his eyes away but he couldn't. Especially not when Robb rolled Sansa over onto her stomach, lifting her hips up and doing something Jon had never done to any girl he'd been with, especially not his Arya. Sansa must have liked it, her words of love turning into a string of filthy assurances while she clawed into the earth, backing into Robb's mouth. 

Stunned, startled, Jon snapped the branches back in place and turned to Arya, who was still transfixed, watching. Her breath was coming in short pants, as if she was was struggling to breathe and Jon placed a cautious hand on her bare shoulder. Robb and Sansa were only his cousins but they were Arya's full-blooded siblings and he was worried how she was processing it. Arya didn't budge but her mouth was slightly open and her hands clutched the branches so hard one of them snapped. 

Jon's mind clicked. Robb, so confident and self-assured, adventurous, kinky and having no qualms about pleasure no matter what form it took. Everyone preferred him, all the girls would chose him any day - even his own sister was not immune to desiring him. Yet, there was one woman, a sexy, high-spirited, beautiful woman who preferred Jon above Robb and always would. He had a chance, now, to prove himself just as good as Robb, maybe even better. Arya deserved a confident lover, a man who left his conscience behind to love her.

Jon didn't have to peek back through the shrubs to know what was happening now as he heard both Sansa and Robb moaning and Sansa urging verbally for Robb to go harder, deeper. It didn't matter anyway as he grabbed Arya away from her peep show to pull him to her, kissing her quickly to prevent any protest from escaping her mouth. Maybe he was doing this to calm her, distract her, or maybe he was doing this to prove something to himself, but all that really mattered was Arya and she gave him no resistance, instead grabbing his curls to pull him in. He pushed her down into the ground and followed her into her waiting arms. He liked the way she arched her slight body into him as he reached down to unbutton and unzip her shorts, tugging them down to her knees. His hand smoothed down into her dark blue panties, finding the familiar trimmed thatch of soft dark hair. Robb might like his girl bare but Jon preferred his to have some hair; she was a woman, not a prepubescent. She was definitely all woman, soaked and swollen through her underwear. His fingers, usually so reverent when he stroked her, rubbed her furiously to a quick orgasm as she struggled to stay quiet.

She wasn't as disturbed by Robb and Sansa fucking as he thought.

Desperately aware of his straining cock, he rid her of the shorts and panties, sliding down to kiss her bellybutton before spreading her legs wide - they were wider apart than Sansa's had been - and looking up at her. Her face was muted in the semi-darkness but her breathing increased and her hands reached down for him. He allowed his hands to skim up her sides, his arms stretching to their fullest while pushing her tank top up above her breasts. Dark tipped and erect nipples waited for his touch as he circled his fingers. Arya was of a small build and shorter stature so it was easy to caress her, lightly pinch her while his head delved down to nose through her hair before his mouth settled onto her already wet folds, his tongue lapping into her already drenched clit. She was the best thing he ever tasted and he loved going down on her, loved how she was never shy about her scent, or taste, not even the very first time he licked her. 

Arya came again in only minutes - _take that, Robb_ \- and he drank in the surge of secretions, licking her clean. 

Two to one, and they had started later.

Sansa's cry pierced the night, signaling her own second cumming.

Jon growled, trying to ignore his cock. He knew the moment he pushed inside Arya's tight well that he wouldn't last. Instead, he flipped her over onto her stomach, urging her to her knees before slapping his trembling hands onto her ass cheeks. Arya let out a surprised squeak which Jon feared Robb and Sansa could hear, and he paused. Nervously he kept a grip on one of Arya's cheeks while the other hand scrambled to push back branches so he could peer through the bushes. Robb and Sansa had moved to against the tree and Jon got more than his share of Robb fucking Sansa from behind, his head bent into her neck, which meant seeing Robb's muscled bare ass in all its' glory. A sight he could have lived his life without seeing but at the same time it inflamed him as he tore away to loom over Arya. His cousin was a machine of endurance, going a distance Jon knew he could never achieve.

Or could he?

"Jon!" Arya's whisper was almost a hiss. "What are you -"

"Shhh-" His heated hands slid down to her cleft, his thumbs rolling down her crack. Licking his lips, he hesitated. Would she be angry? Offended? Would she smack him upside the head? Or would she enjoy it?

Sansa liked it and she was an uptight stick-in-the-mud.

Jon closed his eyes and lowered his head, curls tickling her tender skin while his tongue found his way to her untried hole. He was proud of the way she gasped and tensed her entire body and he felt her anus tightening around his tongue. It was a different smell, taste, touch, but it wasn't bad. Just different. He treated it like he would when he fucked Arya with this tongue, thrusting in and out, dimly thankful she had great hygiene -

"Ah! Mmm -" Arya's sounds were muffled. She must be biting her lip or smashing her lips together, but Jon was encouraged nevertheless as his hand cupped her underneath, two fingers delving inside her easily from the two orgasms, thumb on her slippery nub. Driven by half pride, half love, Jon kept a sure rhythm to coax Arya into yet another orgasm, only this time she flooded his fingers, trickling down his hand. He withdrew his tongue then, nipping and biting the flesh of her cheeks and as close to her pussy as he dared, fighting the urge to suck her dry. He knew he shouldn't. 

Three to two.

"Gods, Jon, please." It was the softest murmur he'd ever heard from her during sex. "This -"

He tried to block out Robb and Sansa so he could hear her, focus on her, but he couldn't ignore the near-simultaneous climaxing moans drifting up and over the forestry. Frustrated, lust-driven, Jon unzipped his jeans, shoving them down enough to break free. He clutched Arya's hips and pushed deep inside her, his cock nearly weeping in relief. Arya always felt like heaven and home. He couldn't help an unmanly whimper to match her muffled moan and nearly lost it when she pushed back into him to take him deeper.

Jon was always so restrained and careful with her. She was precious to him, someone to treasure and respect and worship, but the want he had for her, the need to prove him worthy, and some immature sense of competitiveness drove him to take her in a frenzy, thrusting madly, to achieve his end. Her hand shoved down to haphazardly finger herself and Jon smacked her hand away, slowing down long enough to snake his arm around and down, his fingers replacing hers. If she brought herself off, it wouldn't count, would it?

There was silence now on the other side of the trees and Jon leaned into Arya, who stayed firm on all fours. He was tightening, getting close, and so was she, a hitch in her breath and a small scream tickling her throat. She was tiny but strong and supported his weight.

"I - can't," she rasped. "Ah, I can't -"

"You can," he growled low in her ear, nipping. I know you can. I love you, Arya. Cum for me."  
She could, and she did. He hated how they had to be quiet but he felt her pulsating around his cock which proved his undoing. Triumphantly he came, swallowing his shouts of a victory that only he could know about, flooding her womb with his seed.

Four to three.

Exhausted, his mind racing, he took Arya with him and collapsed to the ground, hugging her to him in a spoon position. He tucked his legs up behind hers and kissed her sweaty neck.

"I'd kiss you right now but I can't," he whispered. "You know, considering where I had my mouth."

"I think I'm too tired to move anyway. Really, Jon. You are so obvious."

"What?"

"Just had to get one more out of me, didn't you?" She sighed and reached back to find his sweaty curls. "Boys and their rivalries."

Jon should have known Arya was perceptive enough to know what was up. After all, she could finish his sentences, even say something with him in unison. She was smart as well as lovely and strong and he loved her all the more for it. He wanted to ask what she thought of Robb and Sansa, but thunder rolled over them unexpectedly. Rain had not been in the forecast but sure enough, he felt small droplets on his face and arms.

"Damn it," he muttered, pulling away from her and zipping, sitting up to locate her shorts and panties, amused to see her tank top still exposing her breasts and her shoes were still on. It was actually kind of sexy, and if it hadn't started to rain harder he would have coaxed her into another go. Instead he helped her scramble into her clothes, regrettably pulling her tank top into place before kissing her cheek and offering his hand. Within moments they left as they has arrived; Jon leading the way with Arya hold his hand. It was darker now and he was worried, but somehow they found their way back to the cabins, the low light of the lanterns on the porches bringing him some relief. 

Jon walked Arya to the girls' cabin and they stood on the porch, watching it rain. There was no danger of getting caught now; they were just two cousins enjoying the weather from a dry vantage point.

"I don't know how I can go in there and look at Sansa the same," Arya admitted in a low voice. "Still, I have to say I don't regret it. I mean... Jon, for the first time since we've started this...thing, you really let go. No inhibitions. I like that. I was hoping for that. And now maybe you can put this stupid envy of Robb aside."

"I love you, Arya." He was a man of few words but he always said what he meant. "I don't think I'm afraid anymore of what our family might say. I think it's time I told them all."

He didn't expect the instant big bear hug from her, or the careless kiss on his lips. Startled, he tried to resist.

"Oh, stop. I don't care that you had your tongue in my ass. Kiss me."

He obliged.

Jon left her reluctantly and ambled back to his shared cabin. Everyone was asleep still, thankfully, but he didn't see Robb. As silently as he could, he slipped back into his dark green sleeping bag and closed his eyes, a smile drifting over his lips. Arya. He had plans now. He was going to announce to all of their family about their relationship, and then he was going to ask Arya to marry him. He could imagine no one else he'd rather spend his life with. His Arya. So much had changed between them over the years but it was all for the better...

Suddenly he woke up, startled. A foot was jabbing him in the ribs and he groaned, opening his eyes groggily to see who was kicking him. He focused on a handsome, blue-eyed, curly-haired figure hovering, his auburn hair soaking wet. At least he wasn't naked. Jon had seen enough sides of that to last him a lifetime.

"Robb. Go away." 

"Sure, Jon. Just seeing if you were still alive." Robb grinned down at him, flashing his annoyingly perfect white teeth. "Oh, just so you know, I still beat you by two. Rain is a wonderful aphrodisiac. Too bad you wimped out."

Jon's eyes widened while Robb smirked.

"Maybe we could pencil in a rematch sometime, yeah?"

Without waiting for a reply, Robb turned to saunter into the bathroom.

"Rematch accepted," Jon bit out after him, reddening at the thought while impulsively accepting the challenge.

Robb's laughter woke up everyone in the room.


End file.
